A Family Affair
by hotchfan1
Summary: Character's death...Each chapter is based on each team member point of view!
1. 1 Rossi

_**This Story is going to be 11 chapters long! If you haven't read my first three stories: Princess Is Back, My Crazy Love and A Second Chance you won't understand the story! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING THAT BELONGS TO CBS/ABC!  
****This is set five years after my three stories! Hope you enjoy!**_

**Chapter One**

Rossi and Ashley had just returned from their trip to Florida for the weekend when someone tried to open the door.

"Through the wardrobe and contact the lion!" Rossi said.

He saw the look in her face. He knew what he was doing he was protecting his family and if that meant getting them out of harm and putting himself it was alright with him.

He knew that the only way out of the house without the person trying to get in was through a secret passage they had in the attic.

He dialed 911 just as he put his cell phone inside his pocket the front door opened.

"Where is she? I just want her!"

"She's not here!" Rossi said.

"I saw you coming! She came in with all your bunch of brats! Where is she? Just tell me where she is and you don't die!" the Doctor said looking around.

"She's not here!"

Rossi knew that the Doctor was running out of patience. The Doctor was getting angrier by the minute. Rossi felt the bullet enter his body and before he could pass out he got his gun out and shot the Doctor in the leg.

Rossi could hear the sirens getting closer.

* * *

**_This is way too short (I know but it's Rossi's point of view only)_**


	2. 2 Ashley

_**Here's another chapter! All chapters are this long (except for first)**_

**Chapter Two**

She had called Hotch as instructed by David and he told her to go to Morgan's house that he would call Morgan and the team know about the situation.

She didn't want to stay with Emily she wanted to be with her husband. Ashley left her kids with Emily and Carrie while Morgan and her would go and see what happened with Rossi

"Give me the keys. I'll drive!"

She did what Morgan asked. They were speeding and a cop was following them.

"Don't you dare to stop! My husband is more important than a stupid ticket!"

"I wasn't planning to!"

When they arrived to her home they were pulling Rossi into the ambulance.

"He lost a lot of blood!" the paramedic said.

She got inside the ambulance to go with him and she hold his hand and cried.

When they arrived at the hospital they took him straight to surgery and few minutes later the team was there.

"No news?" Hotch asked.

"Nothing!" She replied.

"I don't care about protocol. I don't care whether we are working on it officially or not we don't touch any new cases until we find out who did this!" Hotch stated.

Morgan's phone rang.

"Hey Baby Girl talk to us you're on speaker!"

"There's a 911 call from Rossi's cell phone. There are two gunshots and he's looking for her!"

"Garcia the camera in the living room is connected to our phones! Check them!"

The Doctor was walking towards the waiting room.

"David Rossi."

"Yes." She said. "How is he?"

"We could stop the bleeding." The Doctor said.

"When can we see him?" Ashley asked.

"As soon as he's settled in his room." The Doctor said.

Ashley smiled at what the Doctor had said.

"Garcia did you find something?" Morgan asked.

"From what I'm seeing he's tall and blonde. I'm sending you the video."

Ashley looked, "that's the Doctor who delivered my twins!"

"He's in the room already but remember two persons at a time." the nurse said.

"I'll go first." Ashley said.

"JJ you go in with her while Morgan and I will go to their home." Hotch said without adding the crime scene.

Ashley and JJ followed the nurse to Rossi's room while Morgan and Hotch went to Rossi's home.

"He's still sleeping from the anesthesia but he'll wake up in a few moments." The nurse explained.

"A few hours ago we were coming home from our trip to Disney World and now here he is in a hospital bed! I shouldn't have left him alone!"

"Ash don't punish yourself!"

"Baby JJ is right! I was protecting you and my kids from him!"

"Baby I just didn't want this to happen to you!" she said kissing his cheek.

"If you had been there he surely would had taken you and killed the kids and I couldn't bear leave you alone in his hands! Ash, I love you too much!"

"I don't understand why Ashley?" JJ questioned.

"He was obsessed with her! The only thing that separated him from her was me and the kids."

"What's wrong David?"

"I'm just tired!" He said trying to smile, "remember when you told me that you were pregnant with Chiara and I told you that you always would be my crazy love? Never forget it!"

"David, why are you talking like that?" Ashley asked tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Baby promise me that you'll move on with your life. I love you Ash! JJ make sure she does!"

In that moment the machines started making noises and Rossi's heart stopped.

"DAVID!" Ashley cried.

* * *

**_It was really difficult for me to write this chapter and trying to finish Hotch's story at the same time! Really wanna know what you all think. Rockie: don't hate me!_**


	3. 3 JJ

_**Here's another chapter. Last one for today. I don't know when I will post the rest cause I've been having problems with my internet.  
I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Please read and review.**_

**Chapter Three**

JJ hadn't heard a more piercing scream as Ashley. She would have done the same thing if something happened to Will.

JJ got out of the room to call Hotch when she saw Hotch and Morgan walking towards her.

"He died. Rossi is dead!"

Ashley walked out of the room and sat down in the floor crying.

"How would I tell my kids that their Daddy is dead?" She asked them when they entered the room.

"JJ, I know you're a profiler now but I want for you to release a press conference looking for William Lexi for breaking and entering and the murder of a retired FBI Agent."

"Will do!" JJ said waiting for something else when a nurse walked towards them.

"Who is going to sign the papers?" the nursed asked.

At that moment Morgan sat next to Ashley who had starting sobbing more.

"I can do it!" Hotch said turning around, "Ashley we are going to get this person who did this! If I have to look for him under rocks I'll do it! Morgan, stay with her!"

Hotch followed the nurse while JJ walked towards the exit heading to the BAU and dialed Will's number.

"Hey Rossi is dead! He's heart stopped working after they extracted the bullet and stopped the bleeding. If I haven't told you that I love you I do."

"Jayje I'm sorry! I know how close you guys are. Baby I know you love me and I love you too! What are you going to do now?"

"I'm going back to the BAU and give a press conference. The former Media Liaison doesn't even know how to do it when her heart is rippled in two! How can I look into the camera and act like nothing?"

"Baby I know you can do it for him and his wife and kids! They need you strong!"

"Thank you Babe! Please give a kiss to Henry, Landon and the girls!"

"I will!"

Moments later she arrived at the BAU and got to her desk and started writing what she was going to tell the press. After finishing writing she called to have everything ready for a press conference.

_You can do it JJ deep breath in and out in and out_ she thought. She walked to the stand.

"We are looking for this man." She said picking up the picture, "he's wanted by the FBI in connection with the murder of a retired Agent. He's a dangerous man if anyone has any information regarding this subject please contact the FBI immediately."

After the press conference and the media asking questions she sat in her desk when she felt someone giving her a hug.

"You were great in there!" Garcia said.

"Thanks but I didn't felt like I did! It's unbelievable that someone so dedicated to his work and family to die! It feels like if my family is broken. I know that he wasn't part of the BAU anymore."

"I know JJ! I understand what you're trying to say."

Hotch and Reid walked into the BAU bullpen area and minutes later Strauss walked in.

"Agent Hotchner we need to talk."

Hotch and Strauss walked to Hotch's office talking on hushed tones and they could tell by Hotch's face that he didn't agree.

"It means we can't work on the case." Reid stated.

"We know Rossi better than they do!" Garcia said.

Morgan and Seaver were walking towards them.

"Ashley, I thought you would be telling the kids." JJ said.

"I can't! Not while the piece of trash is out there!" Seaver said.

"What are they talking about?" Morgan asked pointing to Hotch's office.

"We might think it's about Rossi." Garcia said.

"What about him?" Ashley asked.

"The higher ups might not want for us to work the case." Garcia answered.

"Come hell or high water I will get you working on this case!" Ashley said walking towards Hotch's office.

"Let her Morgan, right now she needs to let it out. She needs answers for questions she will have to answer and those they are not going to be able to answer them." JJ said to Morgan who tried to stop Ashley.

They could see Ashley pacing in the room and talking and minutes later Strauss walked out of Hotch's office and walked towards her office with a smile in her face. They kept looking between Strauss and Hotch's office.

* * *

_I hope that none of the Rossi's fans are hating me...but it was a tough decision to make! Please leave a review don't be shy._


	4. 4 Morgan

_**Since my internet is working I decided to upload it while I still had time! Hope you like it! Please read and review!**_

**Chapter Four**

"How did you do it?" Morgan asked Ashley as she was walking towards them.

"Sorry to interrupt but there's a lady in Line One with information about the unsub." Anderson said.

"Put her through." Hotch said.

"There's someone in my neighborhood with the same description as it was shown on TV."

"Patty it's me Ashley. What is he doing exactly?"

"He walks around the block and stops in front of your house. I heard the gunshots and saw him come out his leg was bleeding and he sat inside the bushes and the cops showed up with the ambulance. I saw his face when you and the guy who was driving the SUV got off."

"What happened next?"

"When you got on the ambulance I saw him whisper, 'I hope you die!' I thought he was talking to me. I got away from the window!" she said crying.

"The kids are outside playing right? And is Todd there?"

"Yes the kids are outside and Todd is here why?"

"I need for you to pack and get the kids out of the house. Fight make a scene where he can hear you're leaving Todd and he goes looking for you with the gun."

Everyone was staring at her like if she had gone crazy.

"But the only gun we have is Mark's toy gun."

"Exactly, when David saw the gun he went crazy he didn't even notice it was a toy! He doesn't have to know it's a fake! Call when you get out of the subdivision."

They hung up.

"Wouldn't be better if she stayed behind?" Morgan asked.

"No. If she would have stayed behind he would have made her watch her kids die and besides he's the Alpha male has to have the last word and by Todd going after her with a gun will excite him more and he needs to believe that no one is watching. So far I know they were the only ones there. From the neighbors I have that are close to us."

"So your plan is for him to see that Todd's is not weak."

"Yes." She said turning around to face Hotch, "now my plan is I go first. He's waiting for me. You all wait till he's inside for you to come in. Garcia, I need for you to keep the camera on."

Morgan understood Ashley's plan but didn't like it.

As they were getting closer to Rossi's subdivision they stopped so Morgan could hide in the back seat. He entered through the place where Ashley had told him. As he was getting closer he could hear them arguing.

"FBI drop your weapon!" Morgan stated.

"You go out!" He said pointing the gun towards Morgan

"I won't! Drop your weapon!" Morgan said pointing his gun towards the unsub.

"Derek, be nice!"

"Yeah Derek be nice after all I know were her kids are. They are at this beautiful brunette with three kids of her own."

"Come near my children!" Ashley said.

"I don't know if the brunette and her children first or your children first. But there should be a show! Let's go!" he said grabbing Ashley by the hair.

"Wait, you're right there is something I wanted to do since I've met you!" she said smiling.

He stopped and smiled, "what?"

"This!" she kicked him in the groins and he shot Ashley in the arm. Before Morgan could do anything she shot him in the head.

"Need a medic!" Morgan said through his mic, "hey are you okay?"

"Yes," as tears were streaming down her cheeks. "Now how am I going to tell my kids?"

"By reminding them how much his father loved them!"

After the medics had checked and treated her.

"Now I understand the power of a mother's love." Morgan said.

"Don't underestimate a mother's love for her kids!" Ashley said.

"Dang! You surely know how to kick butts!" Moran said.

"I've learned from the best, Morgan and Pennsylvania Petite!"

"I was about to storm in breaking the door!" Moran said.

"You should have! I'm thinking about remodeling the house something new. I wouldn't want to move from here! The kids have really good friends and we have good neighbors!"

_He stayed here hoping she would come what a sick son of a gun,_ Morgan thought. The unsub's obsession with Ash made him sick to his stomach. Morgan knew that he would miss him.

* * *

**_What do you think of this chapter? _**


	5. 5 Garcia

**While my internet is working I'll upload another chapter! Hope you enjoy! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING...girl can still dream to get the E-Mail that I own CM!**

**Chapter Five**

Morgan, Moran, Ashley and JJ went back to the BAU. Minutes after they entered the bullpen a lady was walking out of the elevator into the BAU and they had started removing their wires and Kevlar.

"Can someone tell and explain to me who killed my husband? He was a good man a Doctor saved people."

Garcia went pale as she watched Ashley's face and got her phone out. _Oh this isn't going to be good!_ She thought.

"Your husband killed my husband!"

"That is not possible!"

"Sit right here while you see this video." Ashley said giving the lady her cell phone, "is that your husband?"

"Yes!"

"Do you have kids?"

"No I can't have kids."

"I'm not trying to sound bad but it's good you don't. Now tell and explain to me how I'm I going to tell my children that their father is dead? How do I tell my girls that he wouldn't be able to walk them down the aisle when they get married? How do I tell my boys that he wouldn't be able to play with them? How? I can't even erase from my head the way my baby girl cried when we had to exit the house without him! How she begged to go back for him. When I told them to stay with their Aunt Emily while I had to help the FBI and she begged to come with me! Just tell me how cause I can't find the words to do it!"

Garcia saw how Ashley tried to keep her tears but no longer could and started crying.

"I saw how my husband kept bleeding on the ambulance and was there when he's heart stopped working! He left there to bleed to death! He stood there! He watched everything! He even told me where I had taken my children. He wanted to kill them! When I entered the house the second time my husband's blood was on the floor. How do I get the courage to tell them? How?"

"I'm sorry!"

"I'm sorry won't…."

"Ashley!" Hotch said.

Ashley walked away towards the roundtable room and Garcia followed her.

"Pen, how do I do it? I don't know how! If he was here he would have told me how to do it but…"

"Sh. Just cry! You need that!"

It seems like hours when in fact it had been only thirty minutes.

"Thank you Pen!"

They walked back to the bullpen.

"I'm sorry I acted out on you." Ashley said.

"No, I'm sorry I did! I just came in not knowing details and accusing you before hearing what you had to say. I guess that you tell your children that he loved them so much and that he died protecting her."

"Thank you!"

Mrs. Lexi walked out of the BAU and she turned around to see Garcia removing her laptop.

"Pen you know you should get back with Kevin!"

"That's what I have been telling her!" JJ said.

"It wouldn't work!"

"Pen, I would have gone with my fears I wouldn't have the amazing years I had with Dave! Don't let it pass you by. What are you so afraid of?"

"I can't! Everything would change!"

"What if everything changes? I'm happy for the years I had with him! Go and look for him! Go before it's too late!"

"Garcia, you don't get second chances in life!" Morgan said.

"Garcia, I thought I didn't deserve it and then Beth appeared in my life and brought back that happiness I hadn't felt in a long time! Now I have a wife and two beautiful daughters!"

"For me was better to stick to practicing than to settle down and have a family and now I have Emily and my kids!"

"Pen, after my sister's death I promised that I wouldn't commit to no one and look at me. I married Will and have two boys and two girls! I couldn't be any happier."

"After the death of my first husband and child I thought I couldn't survive the pain and I did. I found someone who understood me and I have two gorgeous boys!"

"Garcia, I don't know why you are standing here listening to our stories when you should go looking for Kevin before it's too late! I have to go and tell my kids! I don't even know how Chiara would react!"

Garcia saw Ashley and Morgan walk towards the elevator and decided to look for Kevin before it was too late!

* * *

_What do you think of the story so far? Please read and review!_


	6. 6 Prentiss

**This one was tough to write hope you like it...even if its so sad! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**Chapter Six**

"Mommy where's Daddy?" Chiara questioned.

Emily got her kids and took them to the room so they could watch TV and let Ashley explain to her children about their Dad's death.

From the kitchen she could hear and see how Ashley got them all together and began to explain.

"You know Daddy loves you so much right? Well, a bad guy entered the house without permission and he shot Daddy. We took Daddy to the hospital and the Doctor stopped his bleeding but Daddy's heart stopped working." Ashley said trying to contain the tears.

"So Daddy is dead?" Cordelia asked.

"Yes, Daddy died."

"But why?" Chiara asked.

"What about the bad guy, Momma?" Benji asked.

_Exactly like his father!_ Emily thought.

"He's not going to harm us anymore." Ashley answered him.

"But why didn't the Doctor didn't do anything?" Chiara continued to ask.

"Because Daddy's heart stopped working there was nothing the Doctor could do!"

"It's not fair!" Chiara said getting away and hid in the restroom.

"I'll go Momma!" Benji said.

"When can we go home? I want to go home Momma!" Bruno said.

"Soon." She said.

Emily saw that Bruno, Bryden, Caleb and Cordelia gave Ashley a hug and she told them to go and watch TV while she talked with Aunt Emily and Uncle Derek.

Emily and Ashley hugged each other. "I still can't believe it! There's always going to be someone missing."

"I'm scared for Chiara! After all she was always after David following him around the house. She was Daddy's little girl through and through."

"She has us and her brothers and sisters and her Momma. She'll come through." Morgan said.

"But my main concern is you, how are you feeling?" Emily asked.

"Like if I'm standing in one foot. I feel like I'm going to lose my balance. I feel like this whole in my heart! Can't explain it."

"You have us. You can count with us!" Morgan said.

"Thank you!"

"Are you going with what you and Rossi planned with the house?"

"Yes. We already had started to take things out, things we still wanted to have and putting them in a storage room."

"You know you can stay here with us right?"

"Yes but I don't want to impose. But I still have my other home. Remember that I was renting the room. The people that was renting the house left cause they bought their own home. So I think we could move there."

"What exactly are you planning on doing?" Morgan asked.

"Remodeling the home, which means bringing it down and built it again differently. I was thinking about the pool too."

"Mommy." Chiara said.

Upon hearing Chiara's 'Mommy' broke Emily's heart.

"I'm here baby!" Ashley said turning around with open arms while five year old Chiara run to her.

"Don't change Daddy's room!"

"I wasn't planning to!"

Emily and Morgan were perplexed of what that meant.

"Chiara go with the other kids and watch the movie. Are you thirsty baby?"

"No. I just want Daddy!" she said running to the room crying.

That brought back tears to Ashley! "I'm sorry."

"It's understandable! She's just a child and more being because it was her more close to Rossi than the rest of them. What did she mean about 'Daddy's room' though?" Emily asked.

"It's David's office but more than that it was Cordelia's and Chiara's place with David. When they were inside nobody else besides me was allowed only if Rossi wasn't there they would let them enter."

Emily noticed that Ashley was getting ready to go, "please stay tonight you'll go tomorrow morning."

* * *

_I couldn't write this chapter it took me more than two days to do it...what did you think about it? So far, do you like it?_


	7. 7 Moran

**Here's another chapter! **

**Chapter Seven**

Moran woke up by the alarm. _It's time to head out to work,_ she thought. She had just gotten up from the bed her phone began to ring. "Great."

"Moran." She answered, "Hotch, don't tell me it's a new case! I just couldn't concentrate!"

"Relax, we aren't going to accept one till after the funeral."

"Good. Did you need anything?"

"Not me but Ashley. She'll need someone to enter her house with her. She doesn't want to go alone. Morgan has to come and fill out the report, Emily is staying home with the kids. JJ staying home with her kids while Will had to report to work."

"I get it Hotch. I'll call her and make plans with her."

"Thank you."

She got into the shower got ready and dialed Ashley's phone hoping she was awake already.

"Hello Ashley! Hotch told me that you needed help."

"Yes. I don't want to enter the house alone and I don't want to take the kids."

"I'm ready when you are. I just hope I didn't wake you up."

"Don't worry! You didn't I actually couldn't sleep more than an hour had this horrific nightmares. But how do you want to do it?"

"Whatever you want is okay with me!"

"What about picking you me up?"

"Yeah I'll leave soon and call you when I get near."

After waking Adrian and letting him know about helping Ashley she went straight to the kitchen and make a pot of coffee and grab cereal and then left. She was almost at Emily's and Derek's home she called Ashley.

"Hey thank you for helping me." Ashley said as soon as she got on the van and gave a quick hug and kiss to Kathryn.

"What's family for? Besides, Rossi was my mentor and the one who brought me to this amazing family."

"Yeah, that's David." Ashley said, "No that was him can't get used to idea of him not here!"

"I don't know what I would do if anything happened to Adrian! But tell me about your dream!"

"Well, I'm outside my house calling for David and he answers but I can't pinpoint from where and as I enter the house he's already dead and the unsub has Chiara. She says that she wanted to help her Daddy and she wants to go with him and then he kills her. That's when I woke up."

Just then they arrived at Ashley's house and they both get down and Moran gives her a hug, "I don't know what to tell you but I'm here for you."

"Thank you!"

Ashley's phone rang.

"It's Hotch." She said looking at the screen. "Hey Hotch."

"Ashley, they called me from the funeral home. They said that they need some papers sign from you and of course the clothes."

"I can get the clothes I'm already here but Hotch, I can't."

"I can do it but I'll need your paper sign by you giving me authorization for doing the paper work."

"Thank you! I'll see what I can do!"

Moran noticed how tensed Ashley was, "if you need me to drive you somewhere else just tell me."

"Thank you for right now get some clothes for the kids and me."

Ashley opened the door and both of them entered the house. Moran knew that if it was painful for her just thinking where the body of Rossi had been she couldn't imagine how Ashley was taking it.

Few minutes later Ashley came back with different bags with clothes for the kids and her and she noticed that she was carrying a small backpack but she didn't ask questions.

As they were putting the duffel bags on the back seats Ashley began to cry.

"I just can't imagine my life without him!"

"Hey girl, you've got your kids!"

"I know but it's still hurts! Can you take me to the BAU? I need to talk with Hotch."

"I can take you."

Moran had been trying to control her tears but as soon as they got at the BAU and told Ashley that she would wait for her in the car and Ashley got down to meet with Hotch she started crying.

"Hey Moran what happened?" Morgan asked walking towards his own truck when he spotted her.

"I just brought Ashley actually I had been trying to be strong for her but seeing how broken she is makes me think how would I do it if I were in her shoes? I miss him he was the father I wished I had!"

* * *

**_*this chapter is dedicated in loving memory of someone who was a father figure to me. I love you and miss you...hope you were here with us._**

**_It was really hard for me to incorporated to my story! Hope you had enjoyed this chapter!_**


	8. 8 Reid

_**This one is a tough one (I'd warn you)**_

**Chapter Eight**

"Spence, wake up! You're having a bad dream."

He woke up all sweating. "We were running behind the unsub but he kept laughing at us and then he killed Rossi right in front of us! We couldn't do anything to stop him!"

Reid felt Kristi give him a hug. "It's going to be okay. I'm right here for you just like you were there for me when I needed it."

"Cordelia stopped in front of me and said that it was my fault her Daddy was dead!"

"Baby, it's not your fault! We didn't even know he could be capable of this!"

Reid started crying, "First Gideon leaves. I find myself lost and just as I'm getting found Rossi is gone!"

Reid's phone rang. "It's Hotch." He answered trying to sound calmed. "Reid."

"Reid, I know it's a sensible time but wanted to know if you wanted to say something at the funeral today?"

"Hotch, I can't even think straight let alone think of what to say tonight!"

There was a knock in their bedroom door and Reid noticed that Kristi had gotten up and out of the room. After ending his phone call with Hotch he went to the restroom and washed his face and just as he was getting out the door of the room opened.

"Daddy we made you breakfast!" Geana said.

"What's for breakfast Gea?"

"Daddy, its pancakes!"

After breakfast with his girls and wife they got ready for Rossi's funeral. They were taking his coffin from the funeral home to the burial site. It wasn't that easy. As Morgan, Kevin, Hotch, Anderson, Will and Reid carried Rossi's coffin. Reid was remembering all those conversations on the jet, the funny, the not so funny. How we was there when Kristi was giving birth.

When Rossi left Reid stranded in the ditch in one of the case his fear of turbulence. Many sweet and bitter sweet moments and what he knew he would miss the most was his constant quiet "I believe in you."

As they were putting the coffin in place, Ashley was getting ready to speak.

"You weren't only my husband but my protector, my friend, my confidant and rock on those hard moments." Ashley said as she stopped to carry Cordelia, "You knew me better than I did myself. I didn't really care for our age difference."

Cordelia wiped a tear from Ashley's cheek and gave her a kiss, "You knew of my reason for saying no that it wasn't because of lack of love but I was afraid of giving you my heart and you would walk out the door. I am grateful for the moments that I shared with you, the many laughs and tears."

"I know you would want for us to celebrate instead of crying but how could I when my other half is no longer here? Know that you'll always have my crazy love for you! Baby, I always love you!"

"I love you Daddy!" Cordelia said.

"You've showed me what the real meaning of friendship was. You were there to give me words of courage when Haley died and you were there for Jack. Thank you!" Hotch said.

After few more minutes Cordelia got down Ashley's arm and went to Hotch's arms. As the people that were gathered began to put the flowers in the coffin and then the team the last ones were Ashley and her kids.

Reid heard the most wrenching cry he hadn't ever heard.

"Mommy make them stop! He doesn't like it!"

It was all the same cry Chiara was saying. "Mommy, I want to go with Daddy!"

He just turned around in time to see Ashley faint. As JJ and Kate were trying to help her Chiara cried harder, "No Mommy not you too. Mommy please! Mommy no Mommy!"

Emily, Kristi, Beth, and Garcia tried to say to her that it was going to be alright that nothing wasn't happening to Ashley to no avail.

"Chiara, Momma just fainted, she's okay. Calm down; look at me in the eyes. She's going to be okay." Benji said.

_How did he do it?_ Reid had no idea but she wasn't crying anymore. When Ashley regained consciousness again Chiara didn't left her side.

The team left them alone to say goodbye to Rossi.

"Why did she faint? She was holding up so well!" Reid said.

"Well, from what she told me when I went with her to pick up clothes for the kids and herself that she had a dream were the Rossi was calling her but she couldn't see him and she entered the house he was already dead and the unsub was holding Chiara and said, 'I want to go with Daddy!' and then he killed her."

"No wonder why it affected her so much what she had said."

"I still can't believe he's not here with us!" JJ said tears streaming down her cheeks.

"How much love he had for her, he risked his own life to protect hers and the kids!" Morgan said.

Reid knew that he would had done the same thing Rossi did in order to protect his family.

* * *

**_I threw in there something that made him so special to me. How I wish he was here today...and almost had the chance to meet his granddaughter/grandson._**


	9. 9 Anderson

_**Four more chapters to the story (including this one)**_

**Chapter Nine**

Anderson couldn't still believe that Rossi was dead and at his funeral. Hearing his kids and wife cry broke his heart he didn't know what he would do if something happened to Nati and his kid.

"What are you planning on doing?" Emily asked Ashley.

"For right now we are staying at my old house while they work on the house."

"Are you sure you are okay alone? You can stay with us if you want." Emily said.

"Thank you but it is okay it will help us cope with the fact that Dave is not with us anymore." Ashley said with tears in her eyes.

"Okay then but if you need something you can call any of us and we will be there for you." Hotch said.

"Thank you!"

They all saw how Chiara stood so close to Ashley never leaving her side.

"Momma, I'm sleepy!" Chiara said. Ashley picked her up and Chiara fall asleep.

As they were walking towards their cars since Anderson's and Ashley's car were side by side and heard Chiara's screaming as she was put in the back of the car but didn't want her mom to leave her side.

She calmed down by Benji.

On their way home, they started talking about how they would make up their lives again with Rossi gone.

"We aren't going to feel it in the professional are as in the personal." Najera said.

"What do you mean, Nati?" Anderson asked.

"Well, since he was at the BAU anymore it wouldn't hurt no more than in the personal level. Every birthday party, weddings, and lunches we all get together like a family!"

"Nati, we need to be strong for Ashley and the kids. It's going to be harder on them."

"I know."

"Did you see Benji react so fast when Chiara saw Ashley faint?"

"Yes, in appearance he looks a lot like Ashley but in character he is Rossi. I mean from his standing, his understanding situations, and manners!"

"And then you have Chiara who is the vivid image of David!"

"But in character she's Ashley!"

When they got home it was getting dark already. So they decided to watch a movie and make popcorn and a fruit water drink.

They sat on the living room area and watched Finding Nemo halfway through the movie Gavin fall asleep with popcorn in his hand.

Anderson got up and carried him to his bed while Nati turned off the TV.

"It's going to be a long night!" Nati said as Anderson entered the kitchen.

"What's wrong, Nati?"

"What if something happens to you?"

Anderson gave her a hug, "Baby, it's bound to happen someday but know that I love you! You and Gavin make the world a better place!"

"Babe, I don't know if I could."

"Nati, you can! It's getting late let's go to bed come on!" He said grabbing her hand.

They were ready to go to bed but neither of them could fall asleep. After what appeared like hours of tossing and turning Anderson got up and checked on Gavin which he was still sleeping. He went back to bed and finally they fall asleep.

They woke by a ringing phone, "Anderson."

"I know it's too soon but Hotch said to call you all. There's a new case! You'll need to fly to Chicago."

"Garcia, what happened?"

"I don't know a lot of details but I know it has to do with missing children."

"I'll be at BAU in a few minutes."

"So soon?" Nati asked, "Mom is not even home! She went to Spain to visit family!"

"Relax, I'll let Hotch know and if we need you we can work something out!"

"Okay. Call me!"

As soon as everybody was gathered at the BAU they left to Chicago. On the plane they started talking about the case.

"He's the second child to be abducted from his house and the first child's was discovered near the house of the second child abducted." Hotch said.

The team worked hard on the case. They were running against the clock. The unsub would only have the child for sixteen hours and then dispose of the bodies. They caught the unsub just in time.


	10. 10 NajeraAnderson

_**Okay so there's only one chapter left. So hope you enjoy. I'm saying this once again for the last time, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**_

**Chapter Ten**

It was a week before Rossi's first anniversary. All the ladies decided to get together and go to Washington DC and cheer up.

They went on two different cars. They went to a spa and then they did a little shopping.

"Hey I'm still in line!" Ash said.

"You all go and save a table while I wait with Ash and Chiara!" Nati said.

Just as Ash was finished paying they noticed that Chiara wasn't glued to Ash and they looked around and spotted her at the door talking to a stranger.

"Chiara, how many times do I have to tell you not to talk to strangers?"

"I know Mama."

"Sorry Ma'am, I didn't mean to scare you! I saw her crying!" he said in a heavy accent.

"Chiara, let's go!" Ash said and she left the toy she was playing with and raised her hands for Ash to pick her up. Nati noticed she did it when she felt nervous or scared.

"Isn't she too old to be carried?" he said looking as they were leaving.

"Ash turned around, "Mind your own business!"

As they walked to the restaurant, "why did you walk away from me? Why were you crying?"

"I didn't want you to be sad. I miss Daddy!"

"I miss him too!"

"I'm hungry!"

"We're almost there! Momma is tired, do you want to walk?"

Chiara looked around and after few minutes she nodded. When they got to the restaurant Nati noticed that only she and Moran were the only ones that didn't have girls.

The girls were sitting in other table besides them.

"What took you so long?"

"Miss Chiara that acted more like me walked away and cried and was talking to a stranger." Ashley said.

"He's a cute stranger by the way and with a British accent!" Nati said.

"Probably was faking the accent." Ash said.

"I think he was but I don't know!" Nati said.

"Momma, I wasn't talking to him, he was talking to me." Chiara said.

"What did he said?"

"That he was new in town. He said that he lost his wife last year on their something moon. Momma it made me miss Daddy more!" she said trying to control her tears.

"Kier, it's your turn to play!" Cordelia stated.

"Go on and play!" Ash said.

"How are you holding on?" Emily asked.

"Just barely, for the last two weeks I've been having dreams with Dave and when I wake up it's only me!"

"I don't know what to say." JJ added.

"Just knowing that you all got my back is good." Ash answered.

"So how's living at the 'new house?' Is it easier for you and the kids?"

"As bad as it sounds yes. Well, you have seen it everything screams new. But let's plan for Saturday." Ash said.

"What did you had planned?" Nati asked.

"Since Dave didn't want nobody crying and all that I wanted to honor him by doing what he would wanted to drink red wine and laugh." Ashley said shaking her head, "it seems silly though."

"No it's not!" Nati said.

"If you feel like you're doing what he wanted to do doesn't seem to me." Kat said.

"What time then? JJ asked.

"I was thinking which is better after lunch or before lunch?" Ash asked.

"I think about before lunch would be better." Emily said.

"Which restaurant should we go then?" Ash asked.

"What about his favorite place? The one where we had the surprise lunch when he resigned the second time." Emily said.

So they got everything clear for Rossi's first anniversary and they were getting ready to head back home to their families. Nati couldn't believe that it was going to be a year already.

* * *

_**So what do you think?**_


	11. Ch 11 Hotchner

**this is the last chapter...sorry I didn't upload sooner but had internet problems!**

**Chapter Eleven**

Hotch couldn't believe it was already a year. It had been a year since he lost his best friend. Hotch was walking towards Rossi's tomb when he saw Ashley getting everything ready.

"Hey, how are you?" Hotch said handshaking hands with her.

"Just hanging there! It has really been tough and adding the fact that I can't go anywhere without Kier crying for me to stay."

"How are the other kids taking it?" Beth asked.

"They're doing better than Kier and me!" She said looking at her kids playing with Jack, Lyn and Mab. "I said I wasn't going to cry but I don't know if I can. You know he liked to play with them and every Friday they would make a tent outside and spent the night there."

Hotch saw that the team was arriving at the same time. The kids said hi and went straight with the other kids. Being the profiler that he was he noticed how close they were. Like the three musketeers but without the three because they were twenty-one kids in total. Yeah, you messed with one you messed with the rest.

That's how they wanted it to be, a united group. Jack as the oldest was the protector and everyone looked up to him. They had stated earlier that Jack would and was the leader of the group. The adults were getting the picnic blankets on the floor so they could get started. After that Ashley started passing the cups with wine while Em gave the kids apple or orange juice.

"I can't drink sweet pumpkin." Garcia said.

"Why not?" Ash asked.

Garcia looked at Kevin, "we're pregnant! We're having a baby!"

"Congratulations!" they all exclaimed.

"Now the team is complete! We just needed the little computer geek." Hotch deadpanned and everybody laughed.

"We meet again!" he said.

"Don't talk to my Momma! Go away!" Chiara said putting herself in the middle of them as tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry!" he said turning red. "I had to stop by today it marks one year of the accident that claimed my wife's life. I was just leaving when I spotted you and wanted to apologize for last week. I was a jerk!"

"I think that we're now even!" Ash said. "I'm sorry it's my husband first anniversary!"

After a few more minutes he left. Ash turned around, "you don't have to be rude to other, did you understand young lady?"

"Yes Momma!" she said turning around and going to play with the other kids.

"Is that they guy you were talking about at the restaurant?" Em asked while Ashley nodded.

One hour passed sitting and talking about David and remembering him that they all got up and packed everything to go to the restaurant and have lunch. Everyone was already hungry. At the restaurant, after having lunch and ordered dessert they started talking about the kids.

"I was thinking," Beth said stopped to drink water, "what if the kids see each other every month at the park and every year on David's anniversary they go 'alone?' I mean adults present but giving them a space to let them be together."

Everybody agreed on that. So every 2nd Saturday of every month they would go to the park and on the day of the anniversary they would go to the cemetery.

Hotch's phone rang and he got up to answer it, "Hotchner."

"This is Detective Nolan from the Raleigh PD. We might have case. In the last two weeks two female cops have shown up dead tortured and raped and that's not all this morning when they found the body we couldn't find Detective Ryan. When we got to her apartment there was a note that said, 'find her if you can!' He has them for four days and then on the fifth day the bodies show up in trash cans we only have three more days to find her alive!"

"We will be there as soon as possible!" Hotch said. After a few minutes they ended the phone call.

Hotch turned around and didn't know how to tell Beth. They had started talking again two months before. He walked to the table.

"Sorry guys but we need to head to the BAU immediately."

"Hotch, another case?" Morgan asked annoyed.

"Beth, I have news to tell you." He said. "The case is in Raleigh. Detective Ryan has been kidnap they believe that it was by the unsub."

"Go Aaron and try to find her alive!" Beth said as tears were forming in her eyes.

The rest of the team got up and were getting ready to leave. Beth got up and walked towards Hotch and gave him a hug, "please save her! She's pregnant Aaron!"

They headed to the BAU to board the plane. When they landed in Raleigh they were waiting for them already. The team was getting exhausted looking for the unsub and it was getting dark already. They found out that it was the brother that had kidnapped Hotch and JJ and was killing cops who resembled the Detective they figured it had to be the same place. The team got there just in time and saved her.

* * *

**_How did you like the story please don't be shy...read and review!_**


End file.
